Twice the pain
by EmoJasperLove
Summary: Alice leaves Jasper then he finds someone new but she dies! So why did Alice leave and what will Jasper do now? One shot unless you tell me you want more!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This one shot unless you guys want me to keep going!**_

_**I looked at the still figure in my arms. Edward walked toward me and put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "Jasper it's not your fault there's nothing we could've done." **_

"_**I know Edward, but Alice left and now the one person I thought could help is dead!" I sobbed.**_

_**Edward knew I just wanted to be alone for now so he left. I sat there for hour's maybe even days sobbing over the broken body of the girl who had been everything to me after Alice left. I knew that my dry sobbing would do nothing to bring her back so finally I kissed her cold dead lips and carried her to a meadow to bury her. I knew she loved this meadow so I decided it would be the best place for her body to rest. **_

_**After I got home I was taken by surprise that Rosalie actually gave me a hug as she dry sobbed. "Rose why are you crying?"**_

"_**What you think you're the only one that cared about Angel? She was one of my best friends after Alice betrayed us." She said quickly.**_

_**I was surprised at the amount of venom Rose used when she spoke of Alice. I thought back to that painful day.**_

_**Flashback**_

**I had just come back from hunting. Something was off in the house it didn't seem as bright. I walked up to me and Alice's room. The room was empty so I figured she had gone shopping. I was quickly proven wrong as I found a note explaining her absence.**

_**Dear Jasper,**_

_**I'm sorry but I am not coming back to you. I am now a Vollturi member. I wish things had been different. I hope you can move on I really do. Tell rose I'll miss her and Esme! Tell Edward That I'll be watching and tell Emmett to give Bella a hug for me. Please don't hurt yourself! I love you forever Jasper.**_

_**Alice**_

**I ran down the stairs in hysterics. Emmett slapped me and asked me what was wrong. Esme looked concerned and Edward tried to tell what happened through my thoughts. Bella came in and I gave her a huge hug. **

"**Jasper! Jasper wake up!" Edward called. Then I felt Emmett slap me. (A/N: they woke him up from the flashback in case you don't get it!)**

"**OW Emmett What the hell?!" I yelled. Esme gave me a warning look and I apologized with my eyes.**

"**You were going into hysterics." Emmett said calmly. "Were you remembering that day?" He asked.**

**I nodded and Esme came and hugged me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we all turned at the voice that followed. **

"**Hi!" Alice screamed as Edward opened the door. I didn't know it was possible for vampires to faint but I did.**

**As I came back into consciousness I heard Carlisle yelling. Carlisle never yelled! "Carlisle I'm sorry but I have to it's my job!" Alice was saying. **

**I jumped up. "You aren't touching Bella!" I yelled. **

**She looked startled but nodded. She left for good that time. She knew that this was a war she couldn't win. **

"**Um, guys Bella and I are sort of split." I heard Edward say quietly. **_**oh crap! **_**Just then Bella came up the steps. I looked at her curiously. **

"**I came to see you Jazz." She stated. I was confused but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my room to talk. As soon as the door closed I could tell she was gathering up all her courage. Then she kissed me!**

**Bella POV**

**I kissed him! I knew that he just lost 2 people that he loved but I realized I loved him and so I had to show that. What surprised me was that he kissed me back. I was happy now!**

**A/N: Ok like I said This is a one shot unless you guys want me to continue! So REVIEW!**


	2. AN: URGENT PLEASE READ!

A/N: ok sorry I haven't written in a while I've been distracted. To be honest I don't know how much I'll be updating. I know you guys want a chapter but I've been really busy and I finally have good grades so I will update as much as I can but I don't know how much that is. If anyone wants to help me write it that would be amazing. We could alternate chapters and that way the story would get updated! So if anyone is interested please PM me!(: I love you guys! You're the most amazing readers in the world.


End file.
